lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Media Archive
Hugelogo.png WELCOME TO THE LOST MEDIA WIKI; HOMEPAGE OF THE LOST MEDIA SOCIETY! This wiki is a database detailing a history of lost media (audio or video, fiction or non-fiction), established in late November of 2012. We use a pretty loose definition of the term "lost", and as such, articles on anything from totally missing media to rare or unreleased media are acceptable. It's still in its early stages; as such, anyone can feel free to (and are encouraged to) contribute. Who knows, if we combine our efforts we might even uncover some of these highly sought-after rarities. Happy searching! For additional information about this wiki or The Lost Media Society, email lostmediawiki@gmail.com BEFORE WRITING AN ARTICLE, PLEASE CHECK THE ARTICLE CREATION RULES. 'NOTICE BOARD' 'CATEGORIES' *Lost Animation *Lost TV *Lost Movies *Lost Recordings of Real Incidents *Lost Audio *Lost Music *Lost Video Games *Miscellaneous Lost Media *Found Media 'ADDITIONS AND UPDATES' *'Sin dejar rastros (Lost 1918 Animated Film)' Added 12 Dec '13 NEW *'Crosstrap (Lost 1962 British Crime Film)' Added 11 Dec '13 NEW *'Double Dare (1986-1993/2000 Lost Nickelodeon Game Show Episodes)' Added 09 Dec '13 NEW *'Untitled Aardman Cuprinol Commercial (1989)' Added 09 Dec '13 NEW *'Just For Kicks (2006 TEENick Series)' Added 07 Dec '13 NEW *'The Book of Pooh (Original English Versions)' Added 07 Dec '13 NEW *Edward and Friends "A Trust to Nature" & Original English Dubs (1987-1988 Missing Episode & Audio) Added 06 Dec '13 *PB&J Otter (Original Credits Sequences) Added 05 Dec '13 *Nobody Ordered Love (Lost 1972 British Horror Film) Added 02 Dec '13 *Il Mostro di Frankenstein (Lost 1920 Silent Horror Film) Added 30 Nov '13 *Galaxy Boy Troop (Lost 1960s Puppet TV Series) Added 30 Nov '13 *The Monkey's Paw (Lost 1933 Horror Film) Added 30 Nov '13 *Very Aggressive Vegetables (1998 Nickelodeon Short Series) Added 25 Nov '13 *Super Mario Bros. (1993 Movie - Deleted Scenes) Added 24 Nov '13 *The Trouble with Tracy (Unresurfaced 1970-1971 Canadian Sitcom) Added 22 Nov '13 *Jake's Journey (1988 CBS Pilot) Added 21 Nov '13 *Ennio Morricone's The Scarlet Letter Soundtrack (Rejected 1995 Score) Added 21 Nov '13 *Vangelis' Unreleased Albums (Late 1980's-Early 1990's) Added 19 Nov '13 *Mike Henry Batman Publicity Stills Added 18 Nov '13 *Dark Shadows (2004 WB Pilot) Added 18 Nov '13 *Tomb Raider: Angel Of Darkness (Deleted Content) Added 17 Nov '13 * Schoolyard Safari (2002-2003 Nickelodeon Short Series) Added 17 Nov '13 * Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge (Deleted Scene; 1991) Added 16 Nov '13 *Gotham High (Cancelled Batman Animated Series) Added 16 Nov '13 *A Question of Comedy (Unaired 2007 Comic Relief "A Question of Sport" Segment) Added 16 Nov '13 *The Other Pandemic Batman Game Added 16 Nov '13 *Justice League Mortal Tie In Game Added 16 Nov '13 *The Avengers (Cancelled 2012 Movie Tie-In Video Game by THQ) Added 16 Nov '13 *The Dark Knight (2008 Movie Tie-In Video Game) Added 16 Nov '13 *The Jetsons Movie (Original Janet Waldo Audio; Late 80s) Added 15 Nov '13